Oyogu
Oyogu, also known as "Flying Fish, Oyogu", is a from the , hailing from an island known as , up until he was recruited into King's Pirates, defecting from them eventually, and now is currently situated as the Chef of the Heiko Pirates. During his time as a member of King's Pirates, he assisted Yobidashi S. King in his duties, unbeknownst to him that King was working for Mugen, a group that King and the other former Destiny Pirate captains were trying to eliminate. However, he eventually found out about the tie between King's Pirates and Mugen, defecting from the Pirate Crew and fleeing to Oshanyuyo. However, King caught wind of this, and invaded Oshanyuyo to prevent the island to gain any more defenses, forcing Oyogu and Yobidashi Umi to flee the island, where they eventually made their way to . He eventually met up with the then members of the Heiko Pirates, and after finding safety for Umi, he decided, after some persuasion from Umi herself, to join the Pirate Crew. The Heiko Pirates are the overall Main Protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance Oyogu is a medium-height white-scaled Angler Fishman with no hair throughout his body whatsoever. However, despite the lack of hair, his fin on the back of his head acts like a Mohawk of sorts, that only extends to the top of the back of his head, being very short in nature. Due to him being an angler Fishman, Oyogu's eyes are completely one color, seeming as though he would have marbles for eyes. His "eyecolor" is a much whiter version than his scales, having a somewhat tint of grey. At the base of hide forehead, Oyogu has an esca that does not droop downward, like most anglers, rather it seems to be quite stiff, but functions normally like any other esca. The color of the esca itself is the same color as his fin. Also, due to Oyogu being an angler, his teeth are large and durable, making him capable of chomping down on most sturdy materials with ease. Unlike most Fishmen, Oyogu does not wear clothing, aside from the black loincloth he is constantly wearing. Due to this, most people can see the majority of Oyogu's body, and he is shown to be a very scaly, yet "wrinkly". His gills are also very clearly shown for those that look upon him, not needing much time to find their locations, since he has several across his body. Also, unlike most Fishmen, Oyogu only has two "toes", rather than the normal five. After the Timeskip, Oyogu's appearance changes severely, but he still keeps a sense of his old self. He has grown much taller than before, and has also gained a large amount of muscle mass, unlike where he seemed to be quite skinny before the Timeskip. The fin on the back of his head has grown to be much longer and larger, now reaching to about his lower back. His eyes have also gained a black area around them, and the color has changed to a light green. His jaw has also become more closer to his face, not being as outward than it was before. His teeth have become more durable than before, but not as large as they were once before. His esca has become longer, and the light it can emit is able to radiate even farther than before. He has gained several pieces of black armor throughout his body, but they are not large enough to be considered full-body armor. He has also gained black claws, to which he has displayed to be quite powerful in their own right. Category:Pirate Category:Chef Category:Fishman Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Fishman Jujutsu Users Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Trials of the World Category:Heiko Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist